


Card XII: The Hanged Man

by mythtakenforastory



Series: Arcana [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythtakenforastory/pseuds/mythtakenforastory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hanged Man: repentance, altruism, sacrifice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card XII: The Hanged Man

Card XII: The Hanged Man

_Repentance, altruism, sacrifice_

Story of a Saint

 

I give you my clothes to cover the naked

            I give you my money to prop up the poor

I give you my goods to provide for the needy

 

            Go well

            Stay well

            Do well with my gifts.

 

I give you my home to house the unsheltered

            I give you my innocence to preserve the children

I give you my food to feed the hungry

 

            Go well

            Stay well

            Do well with my gifts.

 

I give you my heart to love the unloving

            I give you my soul to aid the unfeeling

I give you my life to save the unbelieving

 

            Go well

            Stay well

            Do well with my gifts. 


End file.
